Foxstar's Decision
by darkwolfpack2515
Summary: 'Your son will have extremely difficult decisions to make in his life, greater than most cats ever have to make, but if he can overcome them then he will rise to greatness.' Born in Shadowclan on a stormy night, follow Foxstar's life from beginning to end and experience the life changing decisions he had to make.
1. Prologue

Thunder crackled above hollow momentarily lighting up the shadowed clearing. The tree branches above the camp rattled together in the strong breeze. Rain patterned on the floor of the camp turning the ground to mud. A small white cat darted from a sandy hollow into a bramble thicket.

The white tom squeezed through the entrance of the nursery den with a pile of herbs and a stick held in his mouth.

"Took your time, Mistfur" grumbled a calico queen through gritted teeth before letting out a growl of pain.

"Here" Mistfur calmly meowed tossing the stick to his littermate "Bite down on it."

She did as instructed while the tom padded up to her and placed a paw on her flank.

"You're doing good, Rosedapple, but I'm surprised your yowling hasn't caused me to go deaf in my good ear" he joked.

Rosedapple grunted as another shudder past through her.

"I think the first kit is coming." The tom said before a small bundle was deposited on the floor. Mistfur moved over to it and nipped the sac. He quickly examined the dark ginger furball then placed it at its mothers belly.

"It's a tom." He proudly informed his sister. "Dark ginger with a white underbelly and white tipped tail. He sort of looks like a fox."

Rosedapple twitched her whiskers in amusement and happiness as she groomed her son.

"Looks like it's only the one kit" He commented pushing a few leaves towards her and indicating to eat them. He moved his gaze back to the kit and suddenly a huge flash of blinding light caused him to snap his eyes shut.

When he open them he was no longer in the nursery, instead he was on a cliff with strong icy wind buffeting him. Two cats were hanging off the edge of the cliff face, their hindlegs churning in the open air. Their yowls for help filled his head making him dizzy. _Do I have to choose one to save?_

"Is it over, can I see my kits?" A ginger tabby tom with a white underbelly and muzzel meowed excitedly as he pushed his way through the entrance snapping Mistfur out of his dream-like state.

"Yes, you now have a son, Blazeheart." He told the muscular tom. Mistfur leaned over to Rosedapple's ear. "Your son will have extremely difficult decisions to make in his life, greater than most cats ever have to make, but if he can overcome them then he will rise to greatness." He wispered in her ear before turning to leave and let the mates proudly chatter about their kit.

"He'll become the strongest warrior in Shadowclan like you" Rosedapple purred.

"What shall we call him?"

"Foxkit." She said casting a smile at Mistfur as he left the den.


	2. Chapter 1

"Catch this Foxdung!"

A moss ball came hurtling towards Foxkit. He jumped up to bat it but he didn't reach high enough and it flew over his head and landed in the paws a dark grey kit.

"Foxdung is too small to play with us, Hawkkit! He'll never be strong warriors like us!" Teased the grey kit batting the moss ball over Foxkits head and back to Hawkkit.

"He'll be a medicine cat and have to spend all his time grooming the elders for ticks!" Laughed the light brown tabby.

Hawkkit, Wolfkit and their sister Leafkit had been kitted one moon after Foxkit but were already bigger than him and used that to pick on him. Not only were they bigger but their father, Fangface, was the deputy so they acted as though they were the most important cats in the clan.

"Watch out" Leafkit meowed as the moss ball hit Foxkit on the head. "Sorry" She laughed "I didn't mean to hit you, tiny." All three kits laughed. Foxkit growled and stormed off back to the nursery. It was no fun playing with them, they just teased him for being small. _I can't help being so short. If I could make myself grow bigger then I would but I can't. I wish they'd realise that and stop teasing me._

Rosedapple and Smoketail were talking just outside the Nursery

"What's wrong, Foxkit" his mother asked as he padded up to her. "Don't you want to play with the other kits?"

"They tease me whenever I try and play with them." Foxkit sighed.

Rosedapple gave him a comforting lick while Smoketail glared at him. Hawkkit, Wolfkit and Leafkit were perfect in Smoketails eyes and she would never believe that they would ever do anything wrong.

"Why don't you go and see if the elders have any stories for you?" Rosedapple meowed sympathetically.

"Okay" He grumbled and headed to the elders den. He'd already heard most of the stories they had to tell and didn't really enjoy listening to them ramble on but he had nothing better to do. He was nearly 6 moons old and would be made an apprentice any day now. _No more having to play or share a den with Hawkkit, Wolfkit and Leafkit _he thought happily.

He was nearing the elders den when he spotted a gap in the bramble wall that surrounded the camp and crept over to it. It was just big enough for a small kit like him to crawl under if he wanted to. The greenleaf forest scents crept through the gap making him want to see for himself what the forest was like. A small voice in the back of his mind told him it was dangerous and he should wait until he was an apprentice but he ignored it and stuck his head through the gap. He gasped. The forest looked huge. There were hundreds of giant trees reaching far up into the sky. The trees carried on as far as he could see in every direction. _Does the forest ever end?_

He slowly padded through the gap being careful not to catch his dark ginger pelt or bushy tail on the bramble tendrils. _I can explore for a bit without anyone finding out if I stay near the gap, right? Please Starclan, don't let me get caught_! He lifted his nose to scent to air. It smelt of pine needles and prey. _Maybe I can catch something for the elders!_

He sniffed again and caught the scent of a squirrel. He crept forward trying to be as quiet as possible. Carefully he placed one paw in front of the other quickening his pace as he neared the plump grey animal. He was a few fox lengths away when it heard him and ran. Foxkit sprinted after it. He was hard in its tail when it sharply turned and scrambled up a tree leaving Foxkit to stare up at it in dismay.

"Mouse dung" he grumbled before heading deeper into the forest to look for prey and subsequently moving further away from the gap in the camp wall.


	3. Chapter 2

It was past sun high and Foxkit still hadn't caught any prey. He was hungry, thirsty and worse of all was lost.

He continued to walk through the forest for what felt like moons to him until trees abruptly stopped. A hard black surface separated the forest from the grass on the other side. An intoxicating scent emitted from it. Foxkit thought about going back the way he had come as he was sure that Shadowclan camp was definitely not across the strange surface but the land past it looked exciting and his curious drove him onward. He tentatively put one paw on the hard black surface. It felt rough and unnatural. He had slowly crept halfway across when all of a sudden the ground started shaking. He squeaked in surprise and ran for cover on the over side of the black surface. Just as he reached the grass a strange metallic object sped past making a low growling sound. Foxkit watched wide eyed as it continued into the distance.

"Great Starclan! What was that! It nearly crushed me!" He yelped outloud. His paw felt sore from running on the hard surface so he stooped down to give them a quick lick. The tang of blood hit his tongue and he winced.

"Intruder!" A cat yowled behind him. He jumped and stared in dismay as a patrol charged at him. He was frozen with fear. A scrawny brown tabby ran up to him with his hackles raised and claws unsheathed.

"Your trespassing on Riverclan territory!" He growled.

"Otterpaw, it's only a kit." Meowed a golden tabby she-cat cuffing the apprentice behind the ear.

"From Shadowclan judging by its horrible scent" muttered a third cat.

"What should we do with it?" The golden cat asked.

"Foxkit!?" Meowed a cat from behind the patrol. A white tom ran over the marshy land and up to the patrol

/Mistfur!?/

"Another intruder!" Yowled Otterpaw who turned to face Mistfur with his fur spiked and teeth bared.

"I'm Shadowclan's medicine cat, you frog-brain!" He spat barging past the apprentice. "What are you doing here Foxkit!" He growled at the kit.

"I...I-"

"Sorry about this. Apologise Foxkit" He grumbled giving him a cuff behind the ear.

"S-sorry" He stuttered before Mistfur grabbed him by the scruff.

"Shadowclan cats have no respect for borders" he heard one of the Riverclan cats say as they padded away.


End file.
